


Unforrgettable

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, Moving On, Necromancy, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: A few months after a terrible car accident, Barley goes on a quest by himself. A quest that he has no choice but to succeed.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Ian didn't want to go to that party, but his new friends really wanted him to go. Barley also thought it would be good for him. He didn't expect there to be alcohol at the party. It made him uncomfortable. So he spent the entire time in a corner, playing on his phone.  
Sedalia walked up to him. She was the soberest of her friends, excluding Ian. "I think we should leave now before something bad happens," Sedalia said. "Eli is already going crazy."  
"Ok," Ian said, putting his phone in his pocket. "I'll get Garth and Kyle, you get Eli."  
The two friends nod at each other before going there separate ways. He found Garth and Kyle in the dining room, taking shots. "Ok boys, I think that's enough partying for the night," Ian said, grabbing the two males arms.  
"Don't be such a buzzkill," Garth slurred. "Have a shot, Ian."  
"No I don't think I will," Ian said. He leads the teens out of the party and to Guinevere 2. He climbed into the driver's side after helping them in. Sedalia was in the passenger's seat, Eli sitting in the back. Ian started driving to Garth's house since it was the nearest.  
"Ian, let me drive," Kyle said.  
"What no," Ian said, in a calm but shocked tone. "You're in no condition to be driving. Also, Barley would kill me if I let someone drive Guinevere 2."  
"Ian, Barley doesn't have to know," Kyle said.  
"He will know if you end up crashing it," Ian said. Kyle wasn't having any of it. He went to the driver's seat and tried to get control of the steering wheel. Ian tried to continue driving safely, but it was a hard job for the young elf. His world went black right after he noticed a street lamp in their path.  
\---  
"And then she took the curse crusher and stabbed it in the dragon's heart," The Manticorn said, in a dramatic tone. Everyone at Manticorn's Cavern burst into applause. Barley was currently feeling up some drinks as he listened to the stories.  
He delivered the drinks to a nearby table when some officers came in. Barley went up to them. "Welcome to the Manticorn's Cavern," Barley greeted. "You're night of adventures will soon begin."  
"We don't wish to be seated," Officer Bore said. "May I talk to you in private?"  
"Of course, I just need to tell Corey," Barley said. He went to Corey. "Can I take my ten minutes break now?"  
"Yes," she said. Barley and the officers go to the break room. They sit down on the couches.  
"Is everything ok?" Barley asked.  
"I will tell him," Colt said. "There was an accident involving your brother."  
"What happened?" Barley asked, a sense of thread building up.  
"We believe someone was trying to get the wheel away from him," Colt said. "They crashed into a light pool. Garth Reeds and Eli Mackamara were killed on impact. Sedalia Evenwound, Ian Lightfoot, and Kyle Wildeye were taken to the hospital in critical condition."  
Barley could feel his heart stop. This was his fault. He shouldn't have pressured Ian into going to that party. He should have known there was going to be drugs at the party. "Your mom has already been informed," Colt said. "If you want, I'll drive you to the hospital."  
"Please," Barley said. They then go to the main room. He went to Corey. "I have to leave, its Ian..."  
He couldn't finish it without breaking out into a sob. "There is a family emergency," Colt stated.  
"Then by all means go," Corey said.  
"Thank you," Barley said. They then left the restaurant.  
\---  
Barley had always hated hospitals since he was a kid. He wanted to never go back to one, especially not the one his dad died in. None the less, here he was again. This time sitting beside his brother's bedside. Laurel had gone to the cafeteria to get a coffee.  
"Hey Ian, its Barley," Barley sighed. "I hope you can hear me. I don't want you to worry about paying me back for the van. I'm not mad about it. You seemed to be doing the right thing. Just, please wake up. I love you too much to lose you."  
He noticed the heart monitor was starting to get lower. "I don't think I can lose you," Barley said. "Please wake up."  
His monitor then went lower. He let out a sigh. "I love you so much," Barley said, whipping the tears from his eyes. He then hummed Ian's favorite song, Sorry by Halsey, as he passed on.  
He let out a sob as he noticed the machine had flatlined. "Goodbye, little bro," Barley said. "I'm sad to say our adventure is over. Well have more adventures together one day. Say hey to dad please."


	2. Chapter 1

Barley walked into New Mushroomtown Cemetary. It has been three months since the crash. Barley had started spiraling ever since that night. He was close to losing his job, but Corey hadn't let him go do to her taking pity on him. Though her patience was almost up.  
He sat near the headstone of Iandore Lightfoot. "Hey, little bro," Barley said. "You haven't really missed much. You would have graduated today. They gave Sedalia your spot since she was the sole survivor of the crash. I'm about to embark on another quest. It won't be the same without you, but I'm doing this quest for you. I hope things are going well for you up there. Tell dad I said hello again."  
He turned around and realized he wasn't alone. Behind him was Sedalia Evenwood. She had survived the crash with a broken back that couldn't be healed. She had no memories of the actual crash due to a concussion. The last thing she remembered was Kyle trying to take control of the steering wheel.  
"You also come here often?" Sedalia asked.  
"Yeah, I come here when I want to talk to my brother," Barley said.  
"I'm sorry for not doing more to stop the crash," Sedalia said. "I was also sober. I could have tried to stop Kyle from getting the wheel."  
"It's ok, I don't blame you," Barley told her. "Congratulations on graduating."  
"Thank you," Sedalia said. "It felt weird graduating without my friends by my side."  
"I wanted to go, but I owed Corey a shift at the Manticorn's cavern," Barley said.  
"Understandable," Sedalia said.  
"Do you want me to stay with you till you're done?" Barley asked.  
"No thanks," Sedalia said. "My mom is a few graves over replacing the flowers at my grandma's grave."  
"Ok," Barley said. "Have a good summer."  
"I will try to," Sedalia stated. Barley then went to Guinevere the third and drove off.  
\---  
Later that night, Laurel and Barley were eating dinner together. "I'm going on another quest tomorrow," Barley said. His mom then looked up at him.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow I will be leaving for a quest," Barley said. "I'm going to look for a necromancer. I heard there's one in Farnworth. I've gathered up hopefully enough money to pay her to help me. We can get Ian back."  
He noticed she was looking at him with a look that conveyed pity. "What's with that look?" Barley asked. "Wouldn't it be great to have Ian back?"  
"It would, but necromancy has been illegal for hundreds of years," Laurel said. "If they find out that you're even looking for a necromancer, the lowest punishment you'll get is four hundred hours of community service."  
"I just won't get caught," Barley said.  
"Barley," Laurel said. "Ian is gone. You need to move on with your life. It's what Ian would want."  
They then finish dinner. Barley then went upstairs and started packing his bag. He wasn't going to give up. He had to succeed on this mission. He didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't.


	3. Chapter 2

Barley arrived at the Manticorn's Cavern. "Look what the cat dragged in," one of Barley's coworkers, who never liked Barley, stated.  
Corey then turned around. "Barley, what are you doing here?" Corey asked. "Your next shift isn't till Saturday."  
"I know, but I'm looking for a map," Barley said. "I'm going to take a trip to Farnorth."  
There was an audible gasp in the cavern. Corey pulled Barley into the break room. "Are you sure you want to go to Farnorth?" Corey asked. "You are aware that's a town of people who are ruining from the law."  
"I know," Barley said. "But I'm looking for a necromancer. I promise after this trip I will go back to my normal shifts."  
"Barley listen," Corey said. "I was understanding when you had to take time off for grieving. And when you went back to work and on the days you had a breakdown, I let you calm down in the breakroom or even leave early. But I can't support you on this. I think it's time you move on. I'm sure no one wants you to move on more than Ian."  
"I've tried, but I can't," Barley said. Corey sighed.  
"You can do whatever you want, but I'm not going to help you," Corey said. She then left the break room. Barley snuck into Corey's office, one of the only rooms not destroyed by the fire that was caused by Corey. He went to a cabinet and looked for the file that said, Farnsworth. He found it and picked it up. He left the file in there, but he took the map. He then snuck out of the cavern and went to Guinevere the third.  
"You shouldn't have done that," a familiar voice said.  
"Who's there?" Barley asked.  
"I think you know," a voice said. He then turned around and saw the ghost of Ian.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ian, how are you here?" Barley asked.  
"I guess I'm in some sort of purgatory," Ian stated. "I think I need to help you move on so I can move on."  
"I don't need to move on," Barley said. "I'm going to find a necromancer and undo this."  
"I thought you were an expert when it comes to stuff like this," Ian said. "Necromancy always has a cost. You either have to give up what you love most, kill an innocent soul, or something else on that level."  
"So, I can just get a Guinevere the fourth," Barley said.  
"Listen, you need to turn this van around and return the map," Ian said. "Then you need to move on. Maybe go to a grief counselor or go on a more reasonable quest. You can't dwell on this forever."  
"I'm not going to," Barley said. "I'm going to undo this."  
Ian sighed as he left the van. He then started heading to his house, getting his plan b ready.  
\---  
Sedalia Evenwood was watching Netflix in her living room when the doorbell rang. She paused her movie then rolled her chair over to the front door. She opened the door and didn't see anyone. She just saw a cloth and a note. She picked it up and went inside. She first read the letter.  
Dear Sedalia,  
Inside of that cloth is a wizard staff and a phoenix gem. There will also be instructions for a visitation spell. If you can't cast the spell, drop this off at Liam's house. I hope to see you soon.  
From, Ian  
P.S use your heart's fire.  
She then removed the cloth and saw a wand with a phoenix gem. She picked it up and put the gem in the wand. She then let out a sigh. "Only once is all we get," Sedalia said, using her heart's fire. "Grant me this rebirth."  
A lightning strike came from his wand and started forming an elf form. "Till tomorrow's sun has set, one day to walk the earth," Sedalia shouted. The form was then fully formed and Ian appeared.  
"Ian," Sedalia said in disbelief.  
"I knew you had some magic in you," Ian cheered. "I've come to enlist your help. Barley is about to do something crazy. He's looking for a necromancer and we have to stop him."  
"Ok," Sedalia said. She then handed Ian the wand. "I believe this belongs to you."  
"But when I'm gone, it will belong to you," Ian said. He took the wand and they left for their adventure.


	5. Chapter 4

Sedalia and Ian were riding the bus to Farnorth. "So, what's the afterlife like?" Raelynn asked. "How is everyone? Have you met your dad yet?"  
"The afterlife is like a big city," Ian said. "It's a lot like Brork City. I did meet my dad. He was waiting at the entrance. He apparently knew I was going to die that night, but he couldn't do anything to prevent it. Everyone is fine. It's kind of become a joke in our friend's group that Kyle got all of us killed."  
Sedalia chuckles. "Sounds like things have barely changed," she said.  
"We all miss you," Ian said. "We wish we could be together again. Congrats on getting into college."  
"They only gave it to me because I know you," Sedalia said.  
"Or because you're a genius," Ian said. "The only reason I got in over you is probably because I'd be a legacy kid. You were cheer captain and the leader of the Yearbook community while keeping all A's and you were valedictorian."  
"Yeah, but you also had all A's and were the captain of the mathletes," Sedalia said. "You beat me at that election. I even voted for you."  
"Really?" Ian asked. "You're the one with all of the leadership skills."  
"Don't sell yourself short," Sedalia said, punching his arm. "You lead many successful Quest of Yore quest. You also lead the young wizard's society and taught them how to harness their inner magic. I don't know how I'm going to learn how to use it without you."  
"I'm sure Barley will teach you," Ian said. "I'm sure you'll make a good apprentice. And once Barley snaps out of his crazed state he will make a great teacher. He taught me everything I know."  
"So back to business, why were you chose for this mission?" Ian asked.  
"Because it was my death he couldn't get over," Ian said. "In a situation like this, they always send the spirit of a close family member back to the realm of the living. I thought it would be to emotionally confusing if it was dad."  
"Makes sense," Sedalia said, as the bus stopped. Ian then helped Sedalia into her wheelchair and they got off the bus. They then saw a black cloud over a mountain in the distance. They knew they were too late.


	6. Chapter 5

Ian and Sedalia made it up the mountain and went into the cave. Ian ended up pushing Sedalia's wheelchair so she wouldn't get too tired. As they entered the cave, the air became thicker due to the smoke. Ian cast a spell that made their vision clearer.  
They eventually made it to where Barley and the necromancer were. "Barley, stop," Ian called out.  
"It already worked?" Barley asked, surprised. "But why is Sedalia here?"  
"It didn't work," Ian said. "I got Sedalia to perform the visitation spell. You still have time to end this madness. Seek it in your heart fire's, you know this is insane. How about we leave and have one more final day together."  
"Why have one final day together when we can have the rest of our lives?" Barley asked.  
"Because I'm dead Barley," Ian said. "I died. You guys had a funeral and everything. I'm buried right beside dad, who said hi back all of the times you asked me to tell him you said hi. I'll still be with you even if you can't see me. You need to find something in life that makes you happy. You deserve it."  
"It's not fair," Barley said. "I lost my dad when I was three years old and then I lost you. And now I have a chance to undo what happened to you, and everyone is saying I can't."  
"Everything happens for a purpose," Ian said. "Just remember me and dad will always be watching you."  
Barley turned to the necromancer. "Is there any way you can end this spell?" Barley asked.  
"Sure," she said. "It wasn't even going to work any way do to the visitation spell."  
"Keep the money for your time," Barley said. They then leave the cave and decided to seize the day  
\---  
The next day went by way to fast. They spent the entire day just hanging out. When it got time for the sunset, Ian and Barley went to the hill where Ian fought the curse dragon and just sat there. "So I think you have more memories with dad now," Barley joked.  
"If you count that all of my memories are from the afterlife," Ian said. "Sorry about crashing Guinevere the Second."  
"It's ok, I don't blame you for what happened," Barley said. They then notice that the sun was almost completely done setting. Barley then pulled his brother in for a hug. "I love you, little bro."  
"I love you too," Ian said. That's when Ian vanished in his brother's gone. Barley then sighed as he accepted his brother was gone.


	7. Epilogue

It had been a year since Barley's last quest. Other than the fact that Ian was gone, things had changed for the better. Due to the fact that Barley had stolen a map, he lost his job at the Manticorn's cavern. So he took out a loan and started a shop. It sold maps and quest supplies. He also would send people on a quest. His shop was pretty successful. He also started going to grief counseling.  
Barley was closing up the shop. He had already sent Sedalia, who worked there on the weekends, home. He had the bell rang and he looked at who came in. He smiled when he saw two young elves who looked like they were probably brothers. The older one looked like he was twelve and the younger one looked about ten.  
"Is this place still open?" The older boy asked. "We're looking for a map."  
"You came just in time," Barley said. "What kind of map are you two looking for?"  
"Something simple," the older brother said. "Today we found out my little bro is a wizard."  
He said that with the same pride Barley had when he found out Ian had the magic gift. "I'm not a wizard, Bastian," the younger boy said. "I've only master Alof Elevar, the easiest spell in the book."  
"It's progress," Bastain said.  
"You know, Alof Elevar was the first spell my brother mastered to," Barley said.  
"You mean the great Ian Lightfoot," the younger brother said.  
"Yep," Barley said. He then told them the story of Barley and Ian's quest with their dad's legs. The boys were entertained by the story. Once he was done, the two boys started clapping.  
"Wow, that was epic," the little brother stated.  
"Where is your brother now?" Bastain said. Barley thought for a moment, not knowing how to phrase this.  
"Dad got lonely so Ian went to keep him company," Barley said. Barley then got an idea. "So you guys want a quest?"  
The two brothers nodded in unison. He grabbed a map. "This is a quest I was actually planning on doing with my brother for his senior trip," Barley said, giving the boys a map. "It will lead you to a sandstone gem. It's a good starter gem. There's no curse involved. It's on the house."  
"Thank you," the younger brother said.  
"No problem," Barley said. He watched as the boys leave. Barley smiled and locked up the store for the night. He went home to rest up for another day of helping adventurers on their quest.


End file.
